


The Kiss

by paperscribe



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperscribe/pseuds/paperscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis makes an early morning request, and Hathaway complies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



"D'you think it's different, kissing a bloke?" Lewis asked.

He and Hathaway were sitting on Lewis's couch. It had been a long day of work, and Hathaway had popped by for a pint afterward, at Lewis's insistence. Now they were both in that strange in-between state in which they were tired, punchy, and a bit drunk, but not tired enough to sleep.

Hathaway craned his neck so he was looking at Lewis. "Different than what?"

"Than kissing a woman, I suppose," Lewis said.

"I don't see why it would be," Hathaway said. "We've all got the same bits as far as kissing is concerned."

Lewis considered this. "True. But what about stubble? Wouldn't that be distracting?"

"You're really curious about this."

"I really am."

Hathaway frowned. "You never kissed another boy at school?"

Lewis blinked at him. "No. Did you?"

Hathaway shrugged. "Public school, sir."

"Not sure what that means, but all right," Lewis said. He paused. "If you've got experience, why don't you show me?"

Hathaway tipped his head to one side. "You want me to kiss you?"

Lewis nodded. "Show me what it's like."

If it hadn't been four o'clock in the morning, Hathaway might've given Lewis's request more thought. As it was, he simply nodded. "Turn to face me."

Lewis did. "Now what?"

Hathaway considered his options a moment before choosing one. Then he leaned forward, cupping Lewis's face in his hands. Lewis shivered involuntarily.

"Do you want me to stop?" Hathaway asked.

"No," Lewis said. "You have warmer hands than I expected."

Hathaway smiled. "Good problem to have."

Lewis nodded. "Go on then."

Hathaway leaned in, closing his eyes and gently brushing his lips against Lewis's to gauge any interest Lewis might have. He expected Lewis to tense or to pull away, but instead, he actually seemed to relax. Hathaway pressed his luck, fitting their mouths more tightly together, hoping that even in this state he was good enough at kissing that Lewis wouldn't swear it off for the rest of his days.

He was completely unprepared for Lewis to suddenly come to life, making an urgent sound into the kiss and bringing his own hands to rest on Hathaway's shoulders. Hathaway automatically tilted his head, deepening the kiss, and Lewis responded in kind, positioning his body closer to Hathaway's so they were flush against each other.

They had to separate a moment when Hathaway realised he was starting to see spots from lack of oxygen. Lewis rested his forehead against Hathaway's as they caught their breath, and Hathaway smiled, running his thumb across Lewis's cheek gently.

"All right?" Hathaway said, making sure Lewis wasn't traumatised for life.

Lewis looked at him incredulously. "All right, he says? I haven't…" He paused, eyes downcast. "It's been a long time."

"Since you've been kissed?" Hathaway said gently.

"Since I've wanted to be," Lewis said. He rubbed Hathaway's shoulder with one hand, back and forth, almost shyly. "Since I've wanted to be more than kissed."

"By me?" Hathaway asked, wanting to be absolutely sure he had this right.

Lewis's voice was barely a whisper. "Sorry."

"No," Hathaway said. "No, that's not why I asked." He smiled, moving one hand to stroke Lewis's hair in a silent, affectionate gesture.

Lewis's eyes fluttered closed for a moment at the touch. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"You were doing fine a moment ago," Hathaway said.

Lewis smiled slightly. "Nice to know I haven't forgotten everything."

"I don't think you've forgotten anything." Hathaway dropped a gentle kiss on the corner of Lewis's mouth, and Lewis sighed softly. "What should we do now? It's your choice."

"Kiss me again," Lewis said, almost too quickly. He cleared his throat. "Please, would you kiss me again?"

"Or you could kiss me," Hathaway suggested.

Lewis touched Hathaway's face a bit timidly. "I'll try."

Lewis's kiss was shy and sweet; he didn't have the confidence yet to begin passionately, but Hathaway suspected that would come. For his part, he kept things gentle, not wanting to frighten away Lewis, who was clearly already skittish enough.

Lewis broke the kiss, looking embarrassed. "That wasn't good," he murmured.

"Yes, it was," Hathaway said. "I never thought I'd say this to you, but…you're overthinking things."

Lewis smiled at that. "Am I?"

"A bit."

"Fair enough," Lewis said with a nod. "Come on, then, James. Show me how it's done."

Hathaway was only too happy to comply.


End file.
